blood promise
by pufflaughs
Summary: Rose leaves the acadamy to go and REALLY kill her boyfriend/mentor after he turned into a stirgoi, what will she find him? Will she take her chance at eternal love or will she kill him?
1. Chapter 1

Note: i don't own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does.

_Chapter 1:_

"There are other branches in the cave," said Alberta. "Strigoi could be hiding in there."

My mother agreed. "They could be. Some know they're overwhelmed and are just going to wait us out and escape later. Others may come after us."

"What we do?" asked Stephen. "Finish them off? Or retreat?"We turned to Alberta. She made a quick decision. "We retreat. We got as many as we could, and the sun is dropping. We need to get back behind the wards."

We took off, so close to victory, fuelled by the disappearing light. Dimitri was beside me as we moved.

"Did Eddie get out?" I hadn't seen his body, but I hadn't been paying much attention either.

"Yes," said Dimitri, breathing ragged. God only knew how many Strigoi he'd fought today. "We had to practically force him out. He wanted to fight." That sounded like Eddie.

"I remember this curve," my mother said as we rounded a corner. "It's not much farther. We should see light soon." Thus far, we were only guided by the jacket lights.

I felt nausea only a split second before they attacked. At a T intersection, seven Strigoi jumped us. They'd let the earlier party escape, but they'd been lying in wait for us, three on one side and four on the other. One guardian, Alan, never saw it coming. A Strigoi grabbed him and snapped Alan's neck so quickly that it looked effortless. It probably was. It was such a mirror to what happened to Mason that I nearly came to a standstill. Instead, I doubled back, ready to get into the fray.

But we were in the narrow part of the tunnel, and not all of us could get through to the Strigoi. I was stuck in the back. Ms. Carmack was beside me, and she had enough visibility to light up a couple of the Strigoi, making it easier for those guardians in the fight to stake them.

Alberta caught a glimpse of me and a couple other guardians.

"Start retreating!" she yelled. None of us wanted to leave, but there wasn't much we could do. I saw one guardian fall, and my heart lurched. I hadn't known him, but it didn't matter. In seconds my mother was on Strigoi attacker, driving her stake through his heart.

Then I lost sight of the fight as I rounded another corner with three guardians with me. Farther down the corridor, I saw faint purplish light. The exit. Faces of other guardians peered in at us. We'd made it. But where were the others?

We ran to the exit, emerging into the air. My group clustered by the opening, anxious to see what had happened. The sun, I was dismayed to see, was nearly gone. The nausea hadn't left me, which meant Strigoi were still alive.

Moments later, my mother's party came tearing down the hall. By the numbers, one more had gone down. But they were so close. Everyone tensed up. So close. So, so close.

But not close enough. Three Strigoi lay in wait in one of the alcoves. We'd past them, but they'd let us go by. It all happened so fast; no one could have reacted in time. One of the Strigoi grabbed Celeste, his mouth and fangs going for her cheek. I heard a strangled scream and saw blood everywhere. One of the Strigoi went for Ms. Carmack, but my mother jerked her away and shoved her toward us.

The third Strigoi grabbed Dimitri. In all the time I'd know him, I'd never seen Dimitri falter. He was always faster, always stronger than everyone else. Not this time. This Strigoi had caught him by surprise, and the slight edge was all it had taken.

I stared. It was the blond Strigoi. The one who had spoken to me in the battle.

He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength, and then I saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck. The red eyes flickered up and made contact with my own.

I heard another scream-this time, it was my own.

"No!" I was also screaming in real life and i screamed, it was a dream i realised but i knew it had really happened

I was all sweaty and i was finding it hard to breath, the foam from the seat had been ripped

God i thought well that what you get for being a dhampir, i could see everyone in sight looking at me and the person next to me and a few scratches and heaps of burses on his arm.

"Shit" i muttered, i didn't know that i could scratch during sleep and i was positive that Adrian would have come to my dream unless... that dream had stopped him.

"Um, miss, is anything wrong?" said the guy i scratched said" you were screaming like there is no tomorrow!"

"Huh, oh no I'm fine it was just a nightmare" I said as i was fighting back tears because i had to see it again. A tear must have leaked out because he was saying something think _don't cry, it's ok_ even though i couldn't here him. I had cried a while then i fell back into a sleep this one was a dreamless dream.

"Miss, Miss" said someone who was shaking me, I tossed and turned to try and wake up when i could get my eyes open i saw it was the man i scratched earlier.

"Mmm, Yeh, what is it?" i said trying to wake myself

"We have landed in Missoula" he said, _oh gosh_ i thought, _i need to apologise for scratching him it looks really bad his probably trying to act_ _tuff_.

"Oh, OK thanks and sorry for scratching you i really didn't mean to" I said i was really sorry for that.

"Yeh its ok it will heal" he said, then he said something that the humans wouldn't here but with my dhampir senses i heard him "now ill have scratch marks and there from a girl what will my mate say about that! I'm meant to be the thought one"

I hopped off the plane with all the flight attendants looking at me because i ripped their furniture by accident. Well at least i got a good rest but I'm still tired i wonder why that is. When i go out of the air port it was sunny, _ah_ i thought, _it's still night time for the Moroi and dampirs. _I need to find a cab where is one i searched around then i finally saw one to i walked up to it and of course there was a guy there he was looking at me like i was a treasure or a goddess.

"What can i do for you, lovely" said the cabby; Ugh is he like a perve or something because he couldn't stop staring at me as i thought that he stopped staring at me weird maybe he can read minds.

"Umm take me here" i handed him the piece of Adrian had written the address of the bank.


	2. contin chpter 1

Hey Guys,

Sorry if i don't send the chapters fast enough I'm really busy at the moment with all of the school stuff i have to do so I'll try to post them when i get the chance

Puff Xx

_Continuation of chapter one:_

While i was in the cab i tried to get into Lissa's mind but it was too hard i think she was stopping me from getting into them, _well that's smart_ i thought_ if she really wanted me to go back to her she would have wanted me to see how sad she was even though i have to kill Dimitri when i say kill him i really mean kill him even though he is the undead. _On the way there i was looking out the window the scenery was magnificent i had never seen anything even when me and Lissa had left the academy there where big trees with orange, red and yellow, then i figured out it is Autumn. When i walked in the bank it looked just like the Royal Moroi Court but there where humans there as i was walking to the front desk someone walked into me, and god she looked like my mum with her auburn hair. Thankfully it was not her because she didn't have the _molnija_ marks on her neck and anyway what would she be doing here she is meant to be guarding somewhere in Europe.

"What can i help you for?" asked the lady in the front desk

"I want to open my bank account" i said, wondering what paperwork i need to fill out.

"What is your name?" she asked me in a falsely sweet voice, Gosh h she must hate her job!

"Rose Hathaway" i said, _gosh is going to be a really long day_, i sighed

"Ahh, yes, Miss Hathaway we have been expecting you all you have to do is sign your name here" she pointed in the different spots on the page "then you can take out what you want in your account"

As i did what she asked then when up to my vault, _oh my god i hope he didn't give me like half of the money he has or i will be like screaming at him when or if i see him again _i thought. When i got into the room i didn't bother looking at what he had left for me. I walked in with my eyes closed practically trying not to look around. When i opened my eyes i saw a little pile of money i took all of it so i could buy a car to get around in.

As i left i said goodbye to the lady at the front desk and thanked he for her help i started to walk around to look for a car dealer, i had walked about a kilometre then i found one with really sporty cars when i walked in i glossy black car caught my eye i started to walk up to it when these annoying car salesmen kept looking at my chest _grrrr, i hate how these humans keep looking at my chest. _I found a human girl who was working there and i walked up to her

"Hi, how much is that car?" i asked pointing at the glossy black car.

"Umm it's 20 thousand dollars" she said sounding a bit scared. I plopped my bag on the floor and started counting up the money then i got to twenty thousand i still had more than half left.

"I'll take it, but what type of car is it" i asked _thank god she isn't a guy because he probably be on the floor by now rolling around and laughing so hard he can't stop himself _ i was thinking to myself trying not to say it out loud.

"Uh, it's a Nissan Skyline R33 GTS-T and it is a series 2, now if you follow me."She said, _no wonder why she works her she really knows a lot about cars._

I followed her inside where i had to sign more paper i had a lot of trouble not to roll my eyes when she said i had to sign the paper. After about 10 minutes i had left there with my car. Sigh i would have to give this to Adrian when i am done or if i survive.

"Perfect idea i should go do a will so if i don't go back he can get the car or maybe Christian should get it so when him and Lissa get married they can have a stylish car thought i doubt that Lissa would go in it cause it will make her sad cause she misses me and Christian would drive it so he can look cool" i muttered a whole plan while i was driving absent minded to somewhere then i realised i was driving to a shopping centre.

"Oh, Yeh i need to get some clothes to change into, now do i get a dress or jeans and some shirts? I Know why don't i get a dress to wear for the hot days and also shorts thought i doubt it will be hot and also tights. I might as well get all types of clothes and while I'm at it I'll get something for Lissa and maybe Christian and i have to get something for Adrian because he was the one who is funding my little voyage" i started to laugh after i said my little voyage..._my little voyage to kill Dimitri, Sigh,_ well it was my choice to do this i wonder what would have stayed.

As i was walking around the shop i saw the most beautiful dress and it was lavender _only, if only I could send that, _I thought,_ it would suit Lissa so well maybe i could get it and then leave it with the will i am going to make after this so he can have it or better yet leave it in the bank so i can get it after. Yes i will do that I'll leave it in the bank! _

After my shopping trip where i bought all my clothes and i bought Lissa the dress and also earrings, a bracelet and also a necklace which all matched the dress that i picked out for her and she can wear it to the graduation. I was going to buy Adrian some of the non-smoking patches so he could stop but while i was walking around i found a sliver chain with a gold cross on it and it looked like he would wear it, then i thought because the cute-dampire gave it him. I had trouble finding something for Christian, i was about to give up then i found a black bracelet that had a silver cross with some gold around the edges of the cross and it would make him look good and people won't think that he will turn Strigoi any moment. On my way i went to a post office to i could sent the jewellery and a little letter saying that i am fine and i hope that everyone is ok and hoping they like my gifts and telling Lissa to wear the jewellery to the graduation and i will be sending the dress soon when i can find a bigger envelope to put it in because i have left it in the bank for safe keeping.

It was getting late so i went to find a hotel to stay in for the night, as i was driving around in my glossy black car which was very fast and it was very good because it was fast and i could see thing clearly with my dampire vision then i had just remembered that it was time for classes at the academy and Lissa would be awake now so i could try to get into her head. As i walked up to the front desk i realised that the receptionist was a dampire i wondered why she wasn't protecting a Moroi.

"Hello, what can i do for you guardian?" she said in a friendly manner with a smile on her face she looked like she was about a year or two older than me , it was like she had known me and how did she know i was a guardian? It was probably by the way i look or dress.

"Could i get a room please? I only need to stay for the night you know safety reasons i don't want to get attacked" I said

"Of course you can get a room and i doubt you will get attacked here because there have been no Strigoi sightings here as far as i know" she had said while we were walking to my room she had given me to stay in.

"You know show should go back to the young Dragomir princess she will be missing you greatly" she said i was about to ask how she knew Lissa but she kept talking "You are her only family now even though she will be surrounded by friends she will become depressed and will hurt herself with her magic who knows what she could accomplish. Here is your room and I'm Petra (last name)"

"I'm Rose Hathaway" i said

"Ahh, you are Guardian Hathaway's daughter" said Petra "though i know you seem to have a great dislike with your mum"

"Yeh, sorta she made it up to me when heaps of the Strigoi attacked our school, and i ended up getting a star on my neck." After i said that i showed her my star_, hmm i still don't know what it's called._

We were just standing there she was properly deep in thought which i don't tend to do anymore because of what happened a few weeks back, when my one true love turned into a strigoi along with some other people who we didn't get out of the caves.

"Umm i better go now best not to linger when there are strigoi lurking about." I said even though i would be able to tell because of me being shadow kissed.

"Ah, yes here is your key and hope you have a good stay and don't be afraid to ask anything"

"Ok, thanks" i said to Petra, _maybe now i can get into Lissa's mind while she is awake but she was asleep how can she block her mind while she asleep? Now to concentrate hard on our bond._


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

I was breathing deep breaths and concentrating really hard on our bond which i didn't have to do while i was at the academy maybe because i was closer to her than now i was like a whole state away from her. As i concentrated i could feel her emotions, they were hurt, and agony she was also depressed that was probably from me because I left her when I was supposed to be her guardian. When i opened my eyes i saw a pair of ice blue eyes that was from a familiar stranger who was it again? What i could see from Lissa's head was her room it was exactly like it was before except there were the pictures that were in my room before i left.

"Lissa, it's going to be ok, she is fine" said the familiar strangers voice it was Christians, Lissa's boyfriend "she is going to come back"

"How can you be sure?" said Lissa "she won't come back until she kills Dimitri" when she said his name i also was sad because i am failing him he said he would rather be dead truly dead but i can't find him to kill him.

"Of course she will come back she has to she is connected to you so will have to be your guardian no one else can be It." gosh if i was near him i would give him a big hug for trying to make her feel better like i used to, sigh, i do miss her.

"Yeh, i know that but remember i have two guardians to look out for me and one of them has turned into a strigoi and the other one has left me, only you and Adrian are the people who i have left."

I could see Christian getting jealous because she said his name, _hehe it was funny seeing him like that, just like old times_.

"You know this is just roses way of grieving and it is her job to kill the undead."Christian said trying to sound like he knows me.

"IT'S NOT HER JOB YET" she screamed "SHE HAS TO FINNISH SCHOOL THEN IT WILL BE HER JOB TO PROTECT ME!"

"Lissa relax she will come back she needs you and you need her"

"I know she will i just wish she was still here" said Lissa, just as she said that someone who i didn't want to see was Adrian he walked in looking crazy from the effects of sprit and he was also holding a bottle of beer trying to stop all of his craziness

"Yeh i miss her too" he said looking off into space as if he was remembering what rose looked like, then he turned to look at Lissa studying her face to see how she was feeling and trying to see if he can use his new found sprit skills to heal her and then he will go crazy, _gosh he is such an idiot and dose he really care about going crazy, hold on he always is crazy so it wouldn't make a difference even with the beer in his hand he still is crazy. _"Whooh Lissa your aura is huge like twice its size, it's usually like the twice the size of this bottle"

"What can this mean, does it mean the effects of sprit are like having a bigger aura than usual?" asked Lissa somehow forgetting Rose like she was a long lost memory, as it was just was a recent conversation maybe she was now putting magic before Rose and Christian.

"No it can't be it won't be like that the aura of a person stays the same size, it may change colour but it never changes size and your aura has darkened a bit."

He walked around the room trying to think how this is possible Lissa having a bigger aura than usual and thinking how it could be darker because it was a bright gold and now it's turned into a gold that has been mixed in with way too muck black, what if, what if...

"ROSE! ROSE! ARE YOU THERE?" he said shaking Lissa so hard she was getting dizzy and was losing site of the surroundings.

"ADRIAN, STOP SHAKING ME I'M LOSING SITE HERE" said Lissa. After Adrian finally realised what he was doing he stopped and placed her on her bed so she can see again.

"Lissa baby are you alright?" asked Christian who looked like he was about to shoot fire out of his hands and hurt Adrian.

"Yeh I'm alright just a bit dizzy but better" she said. Just as she said that Adrian looked like he was going to jump on top of her and started yelling at her, _i wish i was there so i could slap him because he is being a jerk,_ thought Rose as he was watching with utter amassment of what was happening he actually did jump on top and start yelling.

"ROSE BABY IF YOUR THERE COME BACK WE MISS YOU AND WE NEED YOU, I NEED YOU!"He said, _trying to think of more things to say to get me back as if he can_, Rose thought "DON'T WORRY I'LL SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS" well_ i have something to look forward to, not..._

"ADRIAN, GET OFF HER!" yelled Christian who was getting to boiling point with jealousy... just like that Lissa fainted all i could see was black and all of her emotions were gone, _wait she couldn't dyeing she is only young and is the last Dragomir so she can't die._

...

After that big adventure into Lissa's mind was very exhausting i hope she is alright after she fainted, she is strong and will survive.

"What did Petra say before something about her being more depressed?"Rose asked herself while pacing around the room trying to think of something. "Gosh i think i might be crazy because talking to your self is the first sign of craziness"

She sat on the bed trying to relax and fall asleep without any disruption from Adrian during her sleep. _Tomorrow I'm going to start looking for him and the last place I'm going to look is where he was born and also where he guarded lord Ivan Zelkos,_ Rose decided just before she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey _

_Sorry but this chapter s going to be short i promise ill try and write longer chapter next time. _

_Chapter 3_

A week has past and i have managed to send Lissa her dress and i also found something for Eddie cause he would feel left out if he didn't get anything, i payed a quick visit into Lissa's mind so see if they got their gifts and Lissa started crying thinking it would be the last thing i might send her, Adrian was trying to make her feel better but he couldn't so he gave up and told Christian to make her feel better and Adrian couldn't stop complaining that he couldn't get into my dreams and talk to me then i left her mind.

The places i went to was Spokane It was where it started and i thought he might be there i also went to the ski village to see if he was there and went to the Royal Moroi court to see if he might be around there. I was driving around in my car the lovely black car which i bought when a bit of nausea came to me i thought it might be a strigoi but it was just one of the ghost i saw a while back i think he wanted to talk 2 me because he was sitting next to me, He opened his mouth.

"Talk to me later i have something to do right now" i said quickly trying to concentrate on driving to the motel that i was staying at for the night before i leave to go to lord Zelkos' house.

"You need to listen to me, you need to go back to the academy and forget dimitri he is hiding somewhere were you wont be ableto find him"he said.

"I dont care im going to try and find him"i said stubbornly "you can go now i dont care im going to find him."

Before he left he rolled his eyes and started to laugh at me because he knew where he was and i didn't, _Gosh i hate how these ghost know everything._

On my way to the motel i put the radio on and it was one of dimitris favourite staions i wondered how it was on this station i had never even turned it on and it was the same song that played when we were driving to go and do that thing for that gardiun thing it was to hard to look at the memorise that we had shared together, _maybe it was a sign to just remember him and move on_ i thought but then reised that it was a stuiped idea and i had to fulfill my promise to dimitri...to kill him.

There seemed to be some black dots bluring up my vision so i pulled over so i could try and get my sight back but then i fainted.

'_Roza go back to the acadamystay to protect lissa'said a echoy voice that sounded like dimitri's voice then i relised it was his voicehow could he be here telling me what to do after i promised to kill him because he turned into a strigoi _

'_No i must find you, i promised to really kill yousciend you now a strigoi' i said complaining because he was always rightand i knew he was riht about me having to go back to lissa but i couldn't i really needed to find him. _

'_No you have to go back i am just a memoire or if you want i am an imagination, you must go back to her, goodbye'he said_

The i fainted and had a dreamless dream without Adrian or the dream that i seem to be having alot these past few nights.


End file.
